


I want to rest in your embracing arms

by Estelle



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: A little bit of afterglow after their first time. Just pure fluff.





	I want to rest in your embracing arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurenkmyers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/gifts).



> Lauren asked for an "alternative ending to their first time- no jesse, just fluff, and love, and lightness, and afterglow", and I think we all need that. Hope you like it, darling!
> 
> The title is from Leaves' Eyes' "Heal", because I can never not use song lyrics.

Michael didn’t think he’d ever been this happy in his life. He hadn’t thought that sex could feel like this. He wasn’t inexperienced, but it had never been like this, so happy and beautiful, not shying away from being nervous, but embracing it with laughter and figuring things out together. As it turned out, feelings did matter a great deal, and what he was feeling in this moment was maybe too big to put a name to just yet.  
Turning on his side, he looked at Alex beside him, still trying to catch his breath and looking completely starstruck.  
He slowly stroked his hand down Alex’ side, and he looked up at him, wearing the most beautiful smile Michael had ever seen.  
“Hi.” He couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Hi yourself.” Alex turned towards him, weaving one hand into his curls, and Michael’s smile turned into a grin.  
“You like those?” He had certainly noticed Alex tugging his hair a lot, and although he absolutely wasn’t complaining since he had discovered that he definitely liked that, he wasn’t above teasing him a little for it.  
Alex bit his lip, and the slight blush forming on his cheeks was adorable, especially considering what they had just done, but when he nodded and looked down, Michael got the feeling that he was embarrassed and feeling guilty about it, and he just couldn’t have that.  
Leaning forward, he captured Alex’ lips with his own, kissing him slowly and tenderly, and when Alex responded, it quickly turned more heated. When he realised that Alex’ hand was still in his hair, he pulled back slightly, smiling.  
“Don’t worry. I like it when you do that.”  
“Yeah?” Alex eyes were wide, hope and affection shining in them, and Michael wanted to live in this moment forever.  
“Definitely”, he confirmed. Then his smile turned sly. “I also really liked that thing you did with your tongue.”  
Alex laughed. “Did you now? Want me to do it again?”  
He quickly kissed him again. “Sure, if you’re up for it.”  
“If I’m up for it?” Alex’ raised his eyebrows at the terrible innuendo, and they both dissolved into giggles.  
“I’m certain you can make sure I’ll be ‘up for it’”, he said then, still smiling brightly, and Michael stroked his hand down his back, ending with a squeeze to his butt that made Alex gasp.  
“I will do my best”, he confirmed, before pulling Alex even closer.  
When he kissed him again, the world faded into the background, and the boy in his arms and his touches and kisses and his happiness were the only thing that mattered.


End file.
